Cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are, in nature, traditional rigid display screens, and are widely used in smart phones, tablet computers, e-readers, displays, and the like.
With the advent of time, display systems have evolved, from a traditional single rigid display screen to a hinged dual display system and then to a flexible display system. A flexible display screen, also known as flexible display or curved display, is a bendable/deformable display device that includes a flexible, visible panel made of a flexible material. Currently available flexible display techniques mainly include organic LED (OLED) techniques, e-paper technique, and the like.
Generally, a conventional flexible display screen has a particular curvature, which is preset during its manufacture. The flexible display screen is deformable/bendable in only one pre-designed fixed shape/curvature. Therefore, it can become a problem when the consumer desires to adjust the curvature or shape of a display screen.